


两个在事后抽烟的男人

by supermianh



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermianh/pseuds/supermianh





	两个在事后抽烟的男人

凌晨大约三点钟左右，柳生坐起来，扭亮床头灯，点起一支烟。雨一直在下，夜很静，他听见雨淋在香樟树叶上的声音。他吐出一口烟，隔着烟雾，看不清侧脸。  
“嗯？吵到你了？”  
“啊，有点。”仁王抓住他的胳膊爬起来，顺势靠过去，“给我一口。”  
烟嘴还带着湿润的痕迹。仁王拿住他的手，就着抽了一口，微微眯起眼，自然地把头靠到他肩上。他的头发蓬松地搭在他的颈窝，痒痒的，有点刺。  
柳生拉起被子，盖住两人。  
“明天有工作吗？”他问。  
“嗯，我想想……大概忙完了，这阵子。”  
“常常加班？”  
“是啊。”  
“啊，抱歉。今天稍微有点久，累到你了吧。”  
“没有啊……”他的手不经意伸向柳生，“很舒服啊。柳生，一直都很温柔啊。”  
“谢谢。”柳生一边这样说着，一边攥住了仁王蠢蠢欲动的手。  
“喂，再来一次吧。柳生。”他特意压低了声音，凑到他耳边。那只被按住的手，不依不饶地，在他掌心轻轻挠着。  
“……”  
烟还剩半截，柳生又抽了一口，摁灭。对上那跃跃欲试的眼神，他在心里叹了口气，扭暗台灯。  
“睡吧。”他轻轻揉了揉他的头发，然后先躺下了。

两个人在黑暗中并排躺着，阖着眼。仁王先是把一条腿搭在柳生腰上，没过一会儿，整个人挂了上去，磨蹭他，一下，又一下。  
夜昏沉沉的，雨照旧下着。香樟树枝拍打着阳台的玻璃。  
“你还住那儿？”柳生先开了口，“我是说，吉祥寺那边。”  
“是啊。怎么样，下次去我那儿？”  
“有搬家的打算吗？”  
“……puri。”  
黑暗中，听柳生笑了一下：“我就随口一问。抱歉，仁王君。”  
“啊，可恶……”  
“抱歉，抱歉。嘶——！”  
仁王猛地凑过去，轻咬一口他的喉结，又在齿印上舔了一下。  
柳生没再跟他客气，伸手探向他。之前他已经替他清理妥当，但过度使用的括约肌依然松软着。他耐心扩张，等它到合适的湿度和热度，然后插了进去。  
刚进入的时候，仁王闷哼一声，像个小动物一样呜咽出来，双手搂住他的脖子，头贴住他，拱来拱去。柳生紧紧箍住他的腰，下身缓慢而用力地抽插着。他的腰一直细瘦而柔韧，从少年时代起就是那样。  
察觉到他的鼻息在脖颈边，潮湿而热促，柳生低下头，问他：“接吻吗？”  
于是就接吻了。  
两个人对彼此已经很熟悉了，角度或力度都恰到好处。今天已经做过好多次了。此时，就像一场余兴，不急不徐地，缱绻地品尝着对方的味道。  
雨湿淋淋地下着。他们肌肤相贴，浑身滚烫，像被雨淋湿了。  
“……刚才……是在邀请我吗……？”  
“……没有。”  
“……明明……一个人住却挑选了双人床……啊！”仁王还想再说下去，却被顶到敏感处，一声急促的呻吟脱口而出。  
于是他再无暇说下去，或是，放任自己沉溺在体内卷涌不息的爱潮中。  
柳生的味道彻底覆盖住他。  
香根草的味道。

那天他们睡到中午才起。柳生端着南瓜奶油浓汤进门时，仁王睡眼惺忪地抱着枕头靠在床头，看上去乖极了；身上的吻痕和指印还新鲜，衬着他的白色皮肤，显得刺眼而暧昧。柳生垂下眼，只管把汤递给他。  
仁王有点猫舌头，小口小口地喝着汤。柳生坐在床边看着他。昨天晚上结束之后，他换了床单，鼻间有淡淡皂香。下了一天一夜的雨已经停了，打开窗，清澈的空气吹送进来，带着湿漉漉的泥土的味道。

“吃饱了！”仁王把汤碗递回给他。  
柳生接过来，拿在手里。  
“还睡吗？”他问道。  
仁王摇摇头：“晚上还有点事，等会儿就该回去了。”  
“我送你吧。”  
“免了，你忙你的吧。”  
柳生皱皱眉，看了他一眼。他还是那副似笑非笑的样子，懒洋洋地靠着床头，察觉到他的视线，马上看了回去。  
柳生犹豫了一下：“抱歉，关于……”  
“嗯？”  
“……那件事，我想，听听你的看法。”柳生顿了顿，继续说完了。  
“什么事？”仁王问道。  
“说起来，我们认识好多年了吧。”他突然这样说。  
“啊，嗯。”  
“之前我碰到柳，他说起聚会的事情。说是找个时间大家一起喝个酒，你……有时间吗？”  
“行啊，定好时间通知我。”  
空气一时间寂静下来。他看着他，他看回他，两个人都没有说话。碗里剩着的南瓜汤很快就冷了。  
“你想跟我说什么，柳生？”他压低了声音喊他，像那时候那样，带着催促的信号。  
他的眼神深处闪烁着漂移不定的光。柳生把目光移向他的脖颈，那里有一个吻痕，是自己留下的。  
“我在想，你是否愿意……跟我一起生活。”他发现，把这句话说出口并没有他想象的那么难。  
仁王笑了笑。那是一种，并非狡黠、并非引诱，不带恶劣或戏谑的笑。柳生甚至觉得他笑得有点纯良，或者又有点温柔。  
这不像他。

他们认识了好多年，彼此相熟。假如记忆是一本相册，柳生的相册里，有一大半都是形形色色的仁王。他熟悉他的动作、他的表情，对他的大部分想法了如指掌。但月球总有暗面，光也有抵达不了的地方。  
——他没有把握仁王会答应。  
他们似乎各自都错过了某个很好的告白节点，从此以后关系就定义为暧昧不明。成年人的世界充满了灰色地带，既宽容又隐晦。只要不迈出那一步，就可以隔着宽阔的河流，踮起脚，用手掌彼此相触。  
“好啊。”仁王这样说。  
“真的吗？”因为太过震惊，忍不住失态地脱口而出。  
“看你的样子，你在期待什么吗，柳生。”仁王好整以暇地说，“比如被我拒绝什么的。”  
“当然没有这回事。”  
“还是做好了心理准备吧。”  
“嗯……”  
“或者被我戏弄什么的。”  
“呃。”  
“就算是我。必须的选项，人生中也会有这样的时候。”他这样说。  
“仁王君……”  
“嗯？”  
“这么说或许有点失礼。今天的你，意外的好坦率。”  
“因为最近有点累吧。”他懒懒地笑了一下，拉开床头柜的抽屉，给自己点了一支烟，“一直这样下去的话，哪一天我就突然消失了也说不定。”  
“抱歉。”  
“前天晚上一边熨衣服的时候，一边想，如果柳生帮我做这个就好了。”  
“是这么一回事吗？”  
“是啊，熨衣服真的很累啊。”仁王认真地看着柳生，“有什么麻烦的事，交给柳生就好了。这才是我追求的人生啊。”  
“你本身就很爱找麻烦吧。”  
“对啊。”仁王一挑眉，理直气壮地说，“你不也是嘛。”  
“说得也是。”  
两个人对视一下，一起笑了起来。  
邻居家的孩子在练钢琴，德彪西的《月光》，一个小节连续弹了一周，断断续续，像交织的呼吸。

“记得下周末来帮我搬家。”仁王这样说。  
吃过午饭已经是下午两点多的事情了，柳生送他出门去。  
门打开的时候，雨后的青空、浓郁的湛蓝色扑涌进来，他感到一阵眩晕。  
“啊，花开了。”  
仁王在他身边，轻叹出声。  
他顺着他的视线向远处望去。只见那街道的对岸，迎着早春的风，成片的樱花，已悄然绽放了。

（全文完）


End file.
